E-11 Blaster Rifle
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = E-11 Blaster Rifle | type = Blaster Rifle | ontwerp = BlasTech Industries | fabrikant = BlasTech Industries SoroSuub Corporation | capaciteit = 100 schoten per Power Cell 500 schoten | bereik = 100 tot 300 meter | afmeting = 49,20 centimeter | gewicht= 4,50 kilogram | prijs = 1000 Credits | affiliatie = Galactic Empire | era = }} thumb|250px|Stormtroopers met de E-11 in de Death Star I De E-11 Blaster Rifle was gedurende de Galactic Civil War het bekendste model Blaster in gebruik. Het was het standaardwapen van de Imperial Stormtroopers. Bouw & Uitzicht De E-11 was gebaseerd op de succesvolle DC-15S Blaster Pistols gebruikt door de Clone Troopers in de Clone Wars. De E-11 werd ontwikkeld door BlasTech Industries, kostte 1000 Credits en woog zo'n 4,50 kilogram. De E-11 was een schoolvoorbeeld van een Blaster Rifle dat eigenlijk een uitvergroting was van een Blaster Pistol. De E-11 had een langere loop, had een groter bereik en kon meer schoten afvuren alvorens te worden herladen. De E-11 moest daarom ook worden vastgehouden met twee handen. De E-11 was uiteraard veel krachtiger dan een Blaster Pistol maar bezat nog lang niet de lengte van grotere Blaster Rifles. De E-11 had uiteraard een telescopische kijker maar ook een steun die kon worden uitgeschoven naar achteren om meer stabiliteit te genereren en om het optimale gebruik te garanderen. Deze steun bevond zich normaal gezien opgeplooid onder de loop van de Blaster. De kijker kon mist, stof en duisternis negeren en toch een duidelijk beeld geven van het doelwit. De Power Packs kon men makkelijk langs de zijkant vervangen. De E-11 werd koel gehouden door een vloeistof genaamd Freelol die de hitte op gevoelige plaatsen naar ventilatiegaten in de loop loodste. Deze gaten en plaatjes op de loop zorgden ervoor dat een langere loop - om de Blaster te laten afkoelen - onnodig was bij de E-11 De E-11 kende verschillende instellingen, waaronder een krachtige stunmodus waarbij personen konden verdoofd worden tot maximaal tien minuten. Dit stunschot was blauw van kleur in tegenstelling tot de rode kleur die de Blasterschoten van de E-11 normaal lieten zien. Power Packs van een E-11 konden 100 schoten afvuren. De E-11 had voldoende plasma gas om 500 schoten af te vuren. Dit gas kon men achteraan de Blaster vervangen. Geschiedenis De E-11 was een Blaster model dat exclusief aan het Galactic Empire mocht verkocht worden. Het was onder andere het standaardwapen van de Stormtrooper en Snowtrooper die holsters droegen om de E-11 op te bergen. BlasTech Industries ontwikkelde in de loop der jaren verschillende spin-off modellen van de E-11. Op een bepaald moment kreeg SoroSuub Corporation de licentie van BlasTech Industries om de E-11 te mogen maken. Dit model werd Stormtrooper One gedoopt. De Stormtrooper One werd Freedom One genoemd nadat SoroSuub Corporation naar de Rebel Alliance overliep op het einde van de Galactic Civil War. De Rebel Alliance beschikte na verloop van tijd over een hele dosis E-11 die ze hadden buitgemaakt of hadden gestolen. Ook in de Corporate Sector waren er spin-offs van de E-11 in gebruik. E-11 Spin-offs thumb|250px|Han Solo met een E-11 *E-11/S Blaster Rifle *E-11A Blaster Rifle *E-11A1 Blaster Rifle *E-11b Blaster Rifle *Stormtrooper One *Freedom One *E-11 Sniper Rifle Bekende gebruikers van een E-11 *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia Organa *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian *Flitchee Achter de Schermen *De E-11 werd gebaseerd op een Sterling L2A3 sub-machine gun door de Britten tijdens WO II gebruikt. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *The Star Wars Holiday Special Bron *The Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *The New Essential Guide to Weapons & Technology *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Chronicles *Star Wars Blueprints: The Ultimate Collection category:Blaster Rifles category:BlasTech Industries category:SoroSuub Corporation category:Imperial Army